Ichigo
by Hotarukun
Summary: Third part in Hinata Matchmaker spinoff series. Choji and Ino on their first official date. ChoIno


**Next in the Hinata Matchmaker series. Choji and Ino on there very first official date since Hinata hooked them up. wink Hope you enjoy! Ichigo strawberry.**

Choji watched his girlfriend roll a strawberry around in her mouth with some sort of sick fascination. For some reason, Ino eating strawberries was extremely attractive.

Suddenly she looked up from her food and blinked her aquamarine eyes at him. "Choji? Is something wrong?"

The burly chuunin's already red face turned a shade darker. "N-No. I'm fine. Why?"

Ino surveyed him with half-lidded skeptical eyes. "Because there's a piece of strawberry cheesecake sitting in front of you and you've barely even looked at it."

Choji couldn't help but smile at her. _Too busy watching you, I guess. _"Right." He picked up his fork and speared the strawberry on top, setting the red fruit on the side of his plate.

"This place is so nice," Ino breathed, looking around the outdoor café. "I'm glad Ayame-san found something for herself."

Choji smirked as he looked past his date's head, letting out a little chuckle.

"What is it?" She looked at him curiously as he took another bite of his cake.

"Ah, nothing," he replied. "I think Hinata's a little happier though."

The blonde kunoichi gave him a blank look for a moment before starting to giggle. "Good. She deserves it. Thank you, Hinata-chan."

Choji set his fork down gently. " 'Thank you'? What for?"

Ino's pale face suddenly colored. "Ah..well...you know...for helping us."

The young Akimichi felt his heart beat a little faster. "We owe her, huh?" He asked.

Her long white blonde ponytail bobbed up and down as she nodded vigorously in agreement.

Choji glanced at his plate. "Hey, Ino? You want my strawberry?"

She smiled. "Sure. You don't want it?"

If it made her smile at him like that, like hell he wanted it.

The ninja pushed his plate towards her slightly and she used her pointer finger and thumb to delicately pick up the juicy fruit and brought it to her lips.

For some reason, Choji found himself feeling kind of...sweaty.

Ino bit the strawberry in half, licking some red juice off the side of her mouth.

The Akimichi cleared his throat softly and forced himself to look at anything but her.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he heard her ask and his eyes made contact with her topaz ones. But they soon traveled to her mouth.

His eyebrows twitched as he stared, quite unable to stop himself. She had missed a little.

"Ne, Choji! Chojiiiiii?"

She cocked her head to the side and he lost it.

The chair he was sitting on landed sideways with a loud clang, making Ino and everyone else close by jump in surprise.

He started toward her.

"Choji, why are you looking at me like tha–?"

She was interrupted as her boyfriend's hands appeared on either side of her face. His lips pressed forcefully against hers and she nearly jumped again. (She _did _drop the remnants of the strawberry.)

"What was that?" She asked indignantly, pace flushed, pale eyebrows drawn together.

Choji looked at his feet. "You had something on your face. Sorry."

Ino gazed at him before smirking slyly. "Sure you got it?"

Her teammate's head snapped up. "Eh?"

She stood and wrapped her arms around his neck. His face's heating rate paled in comparison to the speed of his heartbeats.

"I asked if you were sure that you got it. Is it completely gone?"

Choji started breaking out in goose bumps at the mysterious glint in her eyes. "No...I don't think so." He answered and put his hands on her waist, kissing the blonde the same way he had just moments before.

Ino smiled underneath the kiss, as did Choji, who felt it on his lips. This wasn't like the shy kiss they had first shared. It was more confident. They had come to know each other more.

_Because I love him..._

_Because I love her._

Choji had a sudden image of a dark haired young woman sitting next to him on a bench and asking him if he was okay. His grip around Ino's waist tightened.

_Thank you, Hinata._

Somewhere amidst the café costumer's tables:

Shikamaru: sweatdropping Do they even notice that they're making out in public?

Temari: laughing hysterically Obviously not!

Shikamaru: sighing Where's Naruto when you need him?


End file.
